


Солнце

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Admiration, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Сакура расцветает от тепла и нежности, что лучисто струятся от одной улыбки при встрече. В её сердце что-то, казалось бы, умершее ещё в войне, вновь шевелится, и, хоть пока и не заметно, но на голом, стойко пережившим зиму стволе, появились первые почки.





	Солнце

      Сакура не считала себя красивой. Жилистое тело, из-за соотношения мускулов и подкожного жира похожее на перекрученное дерево. Единственное украшение на нём - шрамы. Плотная кожа, загрубевшие пальцы. Единственный декоративный аксессуар - повязка. Яркие пятна - волосы и, доведись оперировать, кровь на одежде. У Хинаты руки мягкие. Гладкие ладони. Несмотря на усиленную тренировку, руки, как и всё тело, сохранили изящество. Хината сама по себе мягкая. Чуткая, нежная, тёплая и каждый раз гасит бурю боли внутри, когда приходится убивать.   
  
      Иссохшее и скрученное в агонии сердце Сакуры лишь роняет ещё одну каплю крови в почти предсмертных судорогах. Она привыкла. Хината - нет.   
  
      Хината тёплая, как бывает тёплой подушка в выходной, и такая же притягательная. Сакура смотрит издалека во время случайной встречи и думает, что у неё должны быть уютнейшие колени, и спать на них - одно удовольствие. Не то, что плоские подушки, что обычно берут в походы. И что Кибе и Шино повезло, потому что, Сакура знала, их часто посылали на миссии в труднодоступные и малонаселённые участки, где приходилось спать под одним одеялом, чтобы не замёрзнуть. А Хината тёплая. И наверняка спит, тихо посапывая, не заезжая в ночном кошмаре по лицу локтем, не распахивая одеяло и не перетягивая на себя.   
  
      Когда во время похода на рынок Сакура уходит в себя в раздумьях, подсчитывая деньги и необходимые микро- и макроэлементы с калориями, и врезается в Хинату, то понимает, глядя на настолько светлую и чистую улыбку, что можно ослепнуть, ещё ощущая случайное мягкое прикосновение, что Хината - солнце. Ослепляюще-чистое, непорочное и постоянное.   
  
      Случайная ассоциация, воспоминание об улыбке, и о коротком разговоре после.   
  


Солнце.

  
  
      "Да, верно," мелькает у Сакуры в голове, когда она идёт на дежурство, "Солнце. Не такое. как Наруто, но тоже солнце."  
  
      Наруто обжигает. Он - перемены, бой. Ярость и почти жестокие шутки. Азарт. Наруто поджигает людей, что приблизились к нему. К которым приблизился он. И этот огонь выжигает у людей грязь внутри. Освещает все потёмки, отражаясь от того, от чего отразиться нельзя. Наруто сжигает даже законы и правила. Наруто сжигает. И именно поэтому Сакура не могла заставить себя приблизиться к нему, когда тот сиял ярче всего. Потому что Сакура - иссохшееся, перекрученное дерево с руками-палками и ногами-корнями, с единственным сухим цветком на вершине. Потому что подойдя, она станет углём, прогорев коротко и ярко. Потому что где-то внутри неё билось сердце, что хотело жить.   
  
      Хината - солнце любящее. Солнце, дарующее веснушки поцелуем, подсвечивающее облака при закате для влюблённых, свет, к которому тянутся тонущие, к которому тянутся растения. Хината очищает иначе. Словно святыня, заставляющая отбросить всё самое худшее, чтобы приблизиться, чтобы стать ближе по духу. Дарующее покой внутри. Хината - облегчение, когда слышишь о начале мирных времён. Хината - солнце земледельцев, солнце мира, на которое хочешь смотреть снова и снова.   
  
      Если пламя Наруто подгоняло к миру, опаляя пятки, то свет Хинаты тем самым миром был.  
  
      Однако размышления, привычные, чтобы не думать о предстоящей работе, были прерваны этой самой работы началом.   
  
      И снова - стерильная чистота. Перчаток, халата, палаты, головы. Лишь кровь. Старая подруга, с которой Сакура встречается лицом к лицу чаще, чем с родителями.  
  
      Безжизненные или же напряжённые лица, кровь, гниение, раны, операции, отравления, роды, редкие крики и опускающиеся руки в крови, когда пациента уже не спасти.   
  
       _Рутина._


End file.
